


In The Wrong Body

by Jamiejamesd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Happy Ending, Little bit of angst, M/M, Season/Series 01, Short One Shot, Still has boobs though, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifters, Trans Character, binding, but he's male, i think, trans!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiejamesd/pseuds/Jamiejamesd
Summary: Eren Yeager is trans. He is a man in a women's body and doesn't want anyone to know. So of course someone finds out.





	In The Wrong Body

It all changed after I failed to transform. Honestly I didn't want to transform. I didn't want to know if in that form I had the same body parts as I do now. When I get to the 'room' they gave me, and Levi locks me in, I slip my shirt off. I don't take the my bindings off just in case someone decides to barge in. If someone does I'm hoping they think I'm hurt, not female.

The next morning I someone his shaking my shoulder and telling me to get my ass out of bed. I sit up and rub my eyes. Once they are open I jump so high. Levi stands on the side of my bed with his arms crossed.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Levi asks.

"Uh?" I say. Why would he.... Then I look down. He thinks that I got hurt. "Oh um, I'm fine." I say, pushing off from the bed and grabbing my shirt.

"Let me take a look, with your cleaning skills it could be infected." Levi says stepping closer and grabing the edge.

"No don't!" I say jumping back. Levi gives my a strange expression.

"Let me look at it, that's a command." He says stepping closer. I back up until my back hits that wall.

"I'm fine really. Hanji looked at it for me. Said that once my healing was back I would have no problem." I say holding my shirt in front of me like a shield.

"Don't disobey me Yeager." Levi says snatching the shirt out of my hands. He tosses it onto the bed. Again he grabs the bandage.

"Please don't." I whimper. He looks up at me and starts unraveling it. Once its completely off I cover myself. I can't take my eyes off the ground. Levi doesn't say anything, just drops the bandage and walks out. Once he is gone I slide down the wall and cover grab the bandage. I put it back on, then I cover my head. He must be disgusted with me. No wonder he walked out. I would too. I wouldn't be surprised if he went and told Erwin that I would be better if I was dead. After I cry for I bit I stand and grab my shirt. I pull it on and go upstairs. I head to the outdoors, needing air. I pass a few people asking what's wrong. I don't answer.

Once I'm out and run a few yards away to a clearing. I lay down and stare up at the clouds. This is defiantly what I needed. Levi doesn't come to get me.

 

* * *

 

After a few days I'm eating with the others when I drop my spoon. I go to reach for it, but I transform. When I see Levi protecting me, I'm shocked to say the least. Once I'm finally out and lean against someone. At first I thought it was Petra, but it turned out to be Levi. When I noticed it was him and moved away quickly, running as quickly as I could to my room.

I sit down on my bed with my head in my hands.

"That was stupid of you." Levi says from my cell door. I look up and stare at him.

"Why did you do it?" I ask.

"Do what?" He asks.

"Why did you protect me. You know what I am. I'm not only a titan shifter, but I'm also female." I say covering my chest, though I don't need to. The bandage is still tightly wrapped around my chest.

"Your not." He says.

"Uh?" 

"Your not female." He explains. My eyes go wide. "You bind your chest, you say your male. So you are."

"You don't care?" I ask.

"Of course not. Your gender doesn't define you. You are who you are." He says.

"But you walked out. You were disgusted." I say standing up. 

"I wasn't disgusted. Shocked yes, but not disgusted. I'm gay Eren. When I saw that you had female parts it shocked me." He says.

"What does you being gay have to do with it?" I ask.

"I like you Eren. I was confused. I thought that it would change something. It didn't though. You are male. It might complicate things, and be challenging, but I still like you. I have no idea what that means for me." He says. My jaw drops. Levi like a me. Like, like likes me.

"I, I um. I like you too." I say staring at the cold floor.

"Good. I'll try to get you a better room." He says. That's it? I just confessed that I liked him, and he says he's gonna get me a room? Maybe that's his way of showing affection.

"Goodnight Eren." Levi says. He walks up to me and places a small kiss on my lips. Then turns and walks out, not locking my door.

"Goodnight." I hear myself whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoyed. I sure had fun writing it! I myself an non-binary so I know how it feels to not want people to know your original gender.   
> Anyway please leave a comment if I messed anything up. Or if you want to talk, or just for anything really. Tell me what you thought. Or not. Up to you.   
> Well I'm off to go watch some more. Have a good day lovelies!


End file.
